Probe
A.R. Probe was a character in BoBoiBoy. Personality Probe seem to be extremely goofy and eccentric. He was also very tricky, as seen he disguised as Auntie Saodah in order to trick BoBoiBoy and his friends. Probe also known to be clumsy. Despite this, Probe was very loyal to Adu Du and will do anything for him. History According to Computer, he was made to be a Loyal Prototype Robot of Adu Du but it was not buil t properly, which is the reason why he sometimes acts crazy (Episode 19). Ejo Jo's Computer said that Probe was actually broken. So, the powers he had in this series is not his true potential. His life ended when Petai attacked Probe until he became completely destroyed. Activation Probe was only activated by pipe water. Life According to the comic called "Probe and Adu Du" (which also appeared in Episode 36), Probe was built by two unnamed alien creators, as he was activated, they decided that Probe should be transform into something new like a Combat Robot, so they do it but Combat Robot Probe crashed in the middle of nowwhere, at the sametime a young Adu Du found the crashed Probe somewhere else, crying for help, Adu Du knew that Probe can be food container, because of his pitiness, Adu Du take Probe to his Spaceship and rebuilt him in the Laboratory but he didn't realize that Probe can react crazy especially when he is activated again using Pipe Water (Episode 19). Not so very long ago, Probe accidentally fell inside a water tank which is the reason why he is mental age (Episode 28). was very sad after Probe died.]]When Probe and Computer commits a mistake, Adu Du's penalty to them is throwing his mug. In the end of Episode 36, Adu Du used a saw to cut him in half as punishment for tricking him about the arrival of Ejo Jo. With the arrival of Ejo Jo and Petai in Rintis Island, Petai attacked Probe as ordered by Ejo Jo, the robot attacked and left him in a serious condition even using his Super Probe didn't, Probe finally died in Episode 38. Season 2 In the second season, it was revealed that his name was "A.R. Probe". He also joined Fang's Team against BoBoiBoy in the Football Game. Weapons * Sleeping Bullets * Sleeping Gas Catchphrases Probe already mentioned BoBoiBoy's Catchphrase "Awesome" several times, which was the reason why BoBoiBoy Storm remembered himself as BoBoiBoy when he thought that his name is Ada Da. His other catchphrases are : Popet : he first whispered it to Adu Du in Episode 9 but finally understood him in Episode 30. So unfair, so unfair : he liked to say it when he doens't like something. Upgraded Versions * Super Probe * Super Auntie Probe * Super Duper Probe * Robolabolabolabolabot Super King Gallery click here. Video Please provide your tissue before watching this! (Malay Version)]] ms:Probe Category:Robots Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:MKHIPI Category:Deceased Characters